Such tool bodies and cutting tools are known from the prior art. Shell end mills, which as a rule have a circular cylindrical basic shape, are used for machining tasks, in which a cutting process is to take place both on the end surface and on the shell surface of the shell end mill. For this purpose, the shell end mill comprises cutting edges, which are constituted for example by cutting inserts, both on the end surface and on its shell surface.
As a rule, a shell end mill of the type mentioned above, or more precisely its tool body, comprises several chip discharge flutes. On each chip discharge flute, a multitude of cutting inserts mounted on receptacles is arranged. Such a shell end mill thus comprises a multitude of cutting inserts and just as many associated receptacles. The designs of the respective tool body and of the cutting tool as a whole are therefore complex and accordingly expensive.
During the tool life, the price of a cutting tool is included in the machining costs. For this reason, machining a tool using a cutting tool of the type mentioned above, which comprises a tool body of the type mentioned above, is expensive.